One Fateful Night
by Aspen-Writer
Summary: Sometimes several events can change someone's personality...usually for the better or for the worse...or both. Takes place during the awful moment of Nick's young life. COMPLETED. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE FILM!
_Hello again Zootopia fans! I was so thrilled to see that my first Zootopia fanfic had gotten several faves and also some good reviews. So now, here's my second attempt at a Zootopia fanfic, which involves that fateful night that changed Nick's life forever._

 _WARNING: This contains spoilers from the film so if you haven't seen the film yet and would like to keep away from spoilers, just push the back button._

 _All right, here we go._

 _ **One Fateful Night**_

"Rey! Rey! Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey, REY!"

The twelve year old fox placed his pencil down and turned his head towards the door.  
"In here, Nick!"

A nine year old fox cub came racing into their room, clutching a bag in his paws. The young fox, named Nick, skidded to a stop in front of his older brother and opened the bag.

"Look what I got!"

Rey Wilde looked closer into the bag. It was a Jr. Ranger's Scouts uniform, a brand new one.

Rey smiled with pride. "Whoa! A real uniform!"

"Uh-huh!" Nick nodded rapidly. "Mom got it for me! Do you know what this means?"

Rey knew exactly what it meant, but he shook his head. "Nope. What?"

Nick began to jump up and down with excitement. "I'm going to be a Jr. Ranger Scout! I'm going to be a Jr. Ranger Scout!"

Rey laughed and placed a paw on his younger brother's shoulders. "Take it easy there, Nick! You don't want to cause a hole in the floor!"

Nick stopped jumping, but he still grinned up at his older brother. The young fox then noticed a piece of paper on Rey's desk. "What's that?"

Rey picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Nick so he could read it. "The school is going to give out rewards tonight. Students will have to go on stage, the principal will give a speech and then the students will get a reward once their names are called…alphabetically."

Nick scowled and his ears lowered. "Sounds boring…"

"It can be," Rey nodded in agreement. "However, it is a very proud moment for all the students involved."

Nick blinked with curiosity at this. "What are you being rewarded for?"

"I'm being rewarded for perfect attendance."

"Oh…" Nick's frown returned. "Still sounds boring."

Rey chuckled and tousled the fur on Nick's head. "Ah, don't worry. You'll be at your scout meeting while this is going on."

Nick grinned at this idea.

"Speaking of which," Rey pointed out, "you better go ask mom to help you get ready."

"Good idea!" Nick nodded and he ran out of their room with his new uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, Rey headed downstairs where he found his mother tying the scout bandana around Nick's neck.

Their mother smiled with pride. "Oh Nick, you look so grown up!"

Nick looked up at his mother and puffed out his chest, putting on a serious expression which was immediately broken when his mother tickled his sides.

Rey smiled at this scene, a wave of pride coming over him for his little brother.

It was then their mother noticed Rey coming down the stairs. "Oh Rey, may I ask you a favor, please?"

"Sure mom." Rey nodded. "What?"

"Would you mind dropping off your brother at his scout meeting?"

Rey blinked at this, the feeling of pride was slowly starting to turn into a wave of uncertainty.

"I thought you were going to do that…"

"So did I," Their mother sighed. "But I just got a call…I need to put in a few more hours at work…"

Rey's heart dropped. "But mom…that means you're going to miss my award ceremony!"

"Rey," His mother's expression softened. "I assure you that won't happen. Even if I don't make it for the first half, I'll try to come when you get your award."

Rey was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how promising that sounded. His mother had always promised to come to a special event such as a school play or a sports game or something like that…but she would always run late, her work would need her for the day, she would miss it…as always.

As if she could read his mind, his mother knelt down and looked straight into his eyes. "I know it's been tough, for the three of us, but I promise…I will make it this time."

Rey blinked. "You promise?"

His mother smiled and crossed her heart. "I promise."

Rey still was unsure, but he slowly nodded. "Okay mom…"

"Thank you Rey."

Rey looked at his little brother who was standing at attention. Rey couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well c'mon, bro. Let's go."

"Come on Rey! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Hold on, Nick!" Rey called out towards the young fox running ahead of him. "There's still plenty of time to make it!"

Nick slowed down, but was still bouncing with excitement. "I can't believe this is really happening!" Nick exclaimed. "I dreamt about it for a long time and now it's happening! I…"

The nine year old fox slowed down to a walk and stopped, placing his little paws on his stomach. "I…think I'm going to throw up."

"Huh?" Rey blinked at his younger brother.

"Am I ready to be a real scout?" Nick stared up at his older brother. "Rey, what if the other scouts don't like me?"  
"Aw, c'mon!" Rey smiled. "Who doesn't love an excitable nine year old fox?"

Nick did not laugh or smile. Instead he looked more nervous.

Rey got down to his knees so that he was looking straight into his brother's eyes. "Look Nick, those kids are going to think you're a great scout. You know why?"

Nick shook his head.

"Because you're optimistic and intelligent."

"Optimistic…and intelligent…" Nick repeated.

"And you're lovable."

Nick grinned. "I'm lovable!"

And everyone loves a lovable optimistic intelligent kid!"

Nick slowly nodded. "Yeah…" He then looked up at his brother, his eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah! I'm going to be the best scout there ever is!"

"That you are!" Rey chuckled, tousling his brother's head again. "You were born ready for this!"

"Yeah!" Nick nodded rapidly. "Yeah! I was born ready!"

By this time, they reached the street where the Boy Scout meeting was going to take place. Rey looked down at his brother. "Want me to walk you in?"

Nick immediately shook his head. "Nope!"

Rey hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Nick nodded.

"Well…okay…"

Nick immediately rushed towards the building of the Boy Scout meeting.

"Mom and I will pick you up at 8:30!" Rey called out.

"Got it!" Nick shouted back.

"Good luck, little bro!"

"Thanks!"

Rey stood there as he watched Nick rush up the stairs and disappeared into the building. He wasn't sure how to feel about this.

On one hand, he felt a wave of pride that his brother was achieving his dream of becoming a boy scout, but on the other hand that meant Nick was growing up…and yet…there was still another feeling…but Rey couldn't put a claw on it.

With a shrug, Rey turned and left the area to head off towards his school.

At the school gymnasium, Rey waited impatiently as the principal made a long winding speech about the importance of academic studies, attendance, and student's future goals. Rey had heard this speech many times during school assemblies so he had tuned out most of it.

Instead he started to glance at the parents in the audience. He tried to find his mother, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Rey closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

He shouldn't worry…she's just running late and she'll be here when he gets his award. Yes, that is it.

A few more minutes passed and the principal was finally finished with his speech and was now calling out the last names of the students in alphabetical order.

Rey watched as the students with last names that started with A went up one by one to receive their reward. Since his last name started with W, there was plenty of time for his mother to come soon.

Soon the principal began to call for students with last names that started with the letter B…then C…then D. When the principal reached M, Rey glanced out at the audience again.

No sign of his mother anywhere.

He did this again when they reached S, then V.

Finally, the students with the last names that started with W were called up.

Rey watched as a couple of students went up and he immediately looked out at the audience again.

"Reynard Wilde!"

Rey froze as his name was called. Slowly he got up from his seat and walked up to the principal. The large grizzly bear smiled down at the fox and shook his paw.

"Congratulations for a perfect attendance. You make this school quite proud."

Rey muttered a "thank you", but he was more focused on searching the audience. He spotted zebras, tigers, deer, leopards…but no fox.

As Rey walked back to his seat, he felt his stomach grow nauseous.

She didn't come…

After the last awards had been handed out, the students, parents and teachers began to mingle around in the gymnasium to talk or to get some refreshments being served.

Nobody noticed that Reynard Wilde had already left long ago.

Rey kicked an empty tin can down the sidewalk, his feeling of anger and betrayal rising up inside him.

She promised! She promised she would come and she didn't!

Reynard felt cold fury wash over him. Fury against his mother…and fury at himself for believing her.

Rey looked down at his watch.

8:20.

He sighed. Well, at least he could pick up Nick from his meeting. Maybe nobody will care that he was 10 minutes early.

Reaching the street, Rey started to head towards the building when he noticed something strange. Something…or someone was curled up next to the stairs. Rey blinked and went closer. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened.  
"Nick?"

The figure moved and lifted its head to reveal the young nine year old fox, his face tearstained and his eyes red from crying.

"Nick!" Rey gasped, rushing over to him and crouching down next to him. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

Nick was silent. Then he gave a sob and threw his arms around Rey, burying his face into his brother's chest and began to cry.

"Shhh," Rey whispered, rubbing Nick's back. "It's okay…I'm here. What happened?"

"They didn't like me…" Nick whimpered.

"What?"

"They h-h-hated me…they s-said they won't trust a fox…so they…they…"

Nick couldn't finish his sentence. He just sobbed louder, clutching onto his brother tightly.

Something then caught Rey's eye. Turning his head he noticed something laying a few feet away from where Nick was. Gently pulling himself away from Nick, the older fox went over to the object and his eyes widened.

It was a muzzle…not big enough for a full grown predator…but smaller.

Rey stared at the muzzle and then at Nick. It was not hard to put two and two together.

The fury that had been biting at his heart returned and it was blazing.

"Stay here," Rey told his brother. Without another word, Rey grabbed the muzzle and entered the building.

He heard young voices coming down from the basement and went down. The other cub scouts glanced up, expecting to see one of their parents coming to pick them up.

They froze at the sight of another fox…but an older and fiercer looking one.

"So…" Rey spoke softly. "Think it's funny to muzzle up a fox? Hmmm?"

The cub scouts did not answer. Instead they tried to avoid eye contact with Rey. Rey tossed the muzzle towards the group. "Well go ahead…I'm right here. Muzzle me too."

Nobody moved.

Rey gave a humorless laugh. "I knew it…you all think you're tough and big, right?"

There was still no answer. Suddenly Rey leapt forward and struck one of the cub scouts in the face with his claws. The other cub scouts cried out in terror, huddling in one corner of the room, eyes widening in terror as the older fox took threatening steps towards them.

"Listen here, you jerks!" Rey snarled, baring his fangs at them. "You do that again to my brother, then I'll find each one of you and make your lives a living hell! GOT IT?!"

He then snatched the muzzle from the floor, throwing it at the scouts before finally stomping upstairs and out the building.

Nick was still huddled next to the stairs, but glanced up at the sight of his brother coming towards him.

"W-what happened?"

Rey sighed and shook his head. "Nothing…let's just go home…"

Their mother was not home when the two brothers reached home, much to Rey's disgust. Still he led his brother to the kitchen and served a peanut butter and jam sandwich and a glass of milk for him.

Nick shook his head. "I'm not hungry…"

"Come on Nick," Rey coaxed him gently. "It's blueberry jam, your favorite."

Nick said nothing.

"Well…at least eat half of it…"

Nick hesitated but then finally nodded. "Okay…"

The young fox managed to take a few bites when suddenly the phone rang. Nick looked up in alarm but Rey gently placed a paw on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Rey got up from his chair and went over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this the brother of Nick Wilde?"

Rey frowned at the female's angry tone. "Um…yes, it is."

"You have some nerve coming into my son's scout meeting and striking him!" The female on the other line went on. "He never did anything to you!"

"That's true," Rey nodded. "But he did something to my brother and—"

"I ought to call the police on you!" The mother interrupted, still raging. "You predators are a nuisances and a danger to us peaceful prey animals! We never had this many problems until you predators moved in!"

Rey rolled his eyes. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but—"

"That brat of your brother probably did something in the meeting to deserve that muzzle!"

Rey immediately stiffened at this. He narrowed his eyes. "All right ma'am, you've gone too far this time. Insult me all you want, but you go too far when you try to insult my brother. And if you expect me to apologize, then you're just as stupid as your son."

The female gasped in disbelief. "Well I never! You rude little—"

"Have a nice evening ma'am."

Without another word, Rey slammed the phone down.

"Rey?"

Rey turned to see his younger brother staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mom won't be happy that you said that…" Nick spoke in a small voice.

Rey frowned again. "I don't care how mom will feel." He softened when he saw Nick's expression. "It's all right…don't worry about it. Just finish your sandwich."

Nick picked up the sandwich and took two more bites, but that was it.

"You don't want anymore?"

Nick slowly shook his head.

"You sure? You want something else?"

Nick looked up at his brother, and his chin quivered as tears came to his eyes again. "I want mom…"

Rey fell silent. Finally he sighed and gave his brother a hug. "I know…I do too…"

But she's not here, Rey thought to himself. She's off doing work…never bothering to check up on them, never bothering to show up or anything like that.

Rey narrowed his eyes as his bitterness rose a bit. It lowered when Nick buried his face into his brother's chest and gave a tearful sniff. Rey knew he had to keep the bitterness down and focus on Nick's wellbeing at the moment.

He glanced up at the clock. "It's almost time for bed. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Throughout the bedtime routine, the phone constantly rang but Rey refused to answer it. Right now he was too busy helping his younger brother get ready for bed. However no matter how much Rey spoke to Nick, the younger fox remained silent. When Rey asked him which story he wanted to hear, Nick merely shrugged.

Rey chose the story of "Robin Hood", one of Nick's favorites. Still even the story wouldn't make Nick crack a smile or say anything.

After Rey tucked his younger brother in the upper bunk of their bunk bed and kissed him good night. He then crawled onto the bottom bunk and closed his eyes to sleep.

Suddenly Nick's small voice came from the top bunk.

"Rey?"

Rey opened his eyes. "Yeah, Nick?"

"Can…I sleep with you down there?"

"…sure Nick."

Rey scooted over to make room for Nick as the younger fox climbed down and crawled into the bottom bunk.

Rey thought that would be the end of it but Nick spoke again.

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"…what did I do…that made them hate me so much?"

Rey felt his heart drop at his brother's tearful voice. He wrapped his arms around Nick and gave him a gentle hug. "Nick, you didn't do anything wrong. Those guys were jerks and you're probably better off without them."

There was another long pause.

"I'm never going to be a Ranger Scout…am I?"

Rey hesitated. It was a question he had no answer for. He gave a strained smile. "Never say never, bro."

This time Nick did not pursue the conversation. After awhile Rey finally heard Nick breathing lightly, a sign that he was fast asleep.

With a sigh, Rey closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday so there was no need for the two fox brothers to get up early for school. However Rey woke up earlier than usual and slowly got out of bed, taking great care not to disturb Nick who was still asleep.

After getting dressed, Rey went downstairs into the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

Rey felt the same bitterness and disgust from yesterday return over him. He cleared his throat, causing his mother to look up.

"Oh Rey!" She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Hey," Rey frowned. "Thanks for showing up mom. I really appreciate it."

His mother blinked at this statement. "Showing up? What do you—"

Realization came upon her. "Oh…oh! Oh Rey…I'm so sorry…I didn't—"

"You're never there for us!"

The mother fox blinked at Rey's sudden outburst. "What?"

"You always say you're going to be there, but you never do!" Rey continued on. "When Nick had his school play when he was six, you never came! When I had the soccer game last year, you never came! When I had the award ceremony last night, you said you would come but didn't! And Nick…he really wanted you last night but you weren't there as always!"

Rey paused to catch his breath from the rant. He felt tears prick his eyes as he glared at his mother, clenching his paws into fists. "You always break your promises to us…well don't bother anymore. I don't want you coming to anything anymore. You're just a liar."

Without another word, Rey stormed back upstairs and went into his room. Noticing that Nick was still asleep, he gently closed the door and sat at his desk to try and read a bit.

About fifteen minutes passed with Rey reading one of his books when he heard a strange noise downstairs. Curious, Rey closed his book and slowly went downstairs.

What he saw stunned him.

His mother was still sitting at the table, but she had her face buried in her paws and her shoulders were shaking. Rey could hear the sobs and he noticed a tear drop onto the table.

His mother was crying.

Rey's bitterness disappeared and overwhelming guilt replaced it. A lump formed in his throat as he silently watched his mother weep.

He went back upstairs and into his room, sitting back down at his desk. He rested his forehead on his paws, the guilt tearing into his heart. Guilt for not being there to save his brother from those bullying cub scouts, guilt for saying those words to his mother, and guilt for making her cry. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He too began to cry.

"I'm a stupid jerk…" He sobbed to himself. "I made her cry…I'm a terrible son and a terrible brother…"

He then felt a tiny paw on his back causing him to look over his shoulder. Nick had gotten out of the bed and stood staring up at Rey.

"…you're not terrible Rey…you're the best brother a kid can have."

Rey stared down at Nick for a while. Finally he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him close, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Nick…I'm sorry…for not being there…"

"It's okay," Nick shrugged. "I'm all right now."

Rey released Nick and rubbed the tears away from his eyes. Finally he stood up and took Nick's paw. "Come on, little bro. Let's help mom get breakfast ready…"

"Okay."

From that day forward, the two foxes had a drastic change in their personalities.

Rey started to help his mother out more by learning how to prepare meals and cook. Even as he grew up he was on constant alert for the wellbeing of Nick and made sure that nothing bad happened to him ever again. However he became quite neglectful of his own needs, sometimes going through an entire day without eating anything or sleeping.

Nick's optimism dwindled and he immediately accepted the fact that he will never amount to anything other than a scheming con-artist fox. He became quite bitter towards other animals, especially prey, viewing them as nothing but soft-hearted fools that are quite easy to manipulate in scams. Yet he still had admiration and love for his older brother, always urging him to take a break and not to worry so much about him.

That fateful night had changed both foxes, for better and for worse.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
